


The Chaos in Harmony

by gr4v1ty



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Gen, Mentions of Killing and Skinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr4v1ty/pseuds/gr4v1ty
Summary: The world needs saving. Fortunately, the world has these six boys.
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Prince Taeyang, it’s almost time for the ball.” 

“I know. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Theo had constantly told the servants in the castle it was okay to call him Theo, but he also knows that his parents are strict about those kinds of things. 

His parents, the king and queen, perfect in every little way. 

Theo managed to please his parents for the past 19 years of his life, studying hard, getting good grades in the academy, and even taking fencing lessons every other day just to make his father proud. 

In his free time, which he rarely ever had, he likes to go to the stream outside of the castle and read. He’s always loved books on mythology or fantasy. They helped take his mind off of reality, taking him somewhere that wasn’t just an old castle and his parents. 

Somewhere he had friends to laugh with, friends to care for him. 

He shakes the thoughts from his head and fixes his hair, remembering the ball was in a few minutes. 

Theo walks out of his room into the castle corridors and starts walking to the Grand Hall when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye. 

He walks towards the shadow and something shatters. He starts to run towards the noise and finds not only pieces of a vase on the ground, but a boy trying to clean the mess up. 

“What are you doing here?” Theo tried to yell whisper at the stranger that had obviously broken into his home. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” He hears the stranger whisper about five times while gathering the pieces of porcelain. 

Theo’s expression changed when he started to hear sniffling and bent down to help clean up. 

“It’s fine, the vase wasn’t that valuable anyways.” Theo laughs, trying to make the stranger feel better. 

He hears the other laugh a bit, but he still hadn’t looked up, focused on the porcelain. 

“Here, you can put them in here.” Theo says handing the other a velvet bag that was supposed to be for his books, “Take them if you want, I mean it looks like that’s what you were here for anyways.”

The boy finally looks up at Theo and his eyes go wide.

“Aren’t you- You’re Prince Taeyang aren’t you?” The boy asks confused. 

Theo just nods and places the pieces of porcelain he had picked up into the bag. 

“Why are you helping me? You’re the Prince, aren’t you supposed to call the royal guards on me or something?”

Theo laughs at him, “I could, do you want me to?”

The other violently shakes his head. 

“Thought so.”

Theo gets up and reaches his hand out to help the other stand. 

“Well,” he says pulling the latter up, “you already know my name, so may I know yours?” 

The stranger looks at Theo and holds his free hand out, “Hwang Intak. Pleasure.”

Theo starts to speak, wanting to ask where Intak was from and why he was stealing, but when he looked over to the clock, he realized he was late for the ball. 

“Shit, Intak, follow me.” 

Intak was confused and was about to ask what was going on, but Theo grabbed his arm and ran back to his room before he got the chance. 

Theo sat Intak down on the bed and looked outside to make sure no one was near them. 

“What’s going o-”

“You stay here. Don’t let anyone see you and if you hear the door open, hide. Got it?”

Intak nods.

“Good.” Theo heads to the door, “I’ll be back for you and if you get caught, at least hide the bag.”

Intak watches as the door slams shut and the sound of heavy and fast-moving footsteps can be heard from outside. 

He looks around Theo’s bedroom, running his fingers along the gold lining of the walls. 

He’s tempted to pocket some things, but he decides against it, remembering that Theo helped him. 

“For someone rich as hell, he doesn’t seem to have much.” 

Intak walks over to the mirror and looks at himself. 

“Oh god,” he looks closer at himself, “I look horrible.” 

His eyes were still red from crying and he had a cut near his left eye from vines he had climbed trying to get into the castle. 

Intak eyes Theo’s wardrobe. 

“Well, I hope he doesn’t mind if I clean up a bit.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Run Jongseob._

That was the only thing keeping him at full speed. 

He ran as the yelling of hunters chased after him, shooting arrows just nearly missing him. 

Jongseob didn’t have control over his shifting anymore, it just happened. 

Human one day, snake another. 

Human one day, phoenix the next. 

Unfortunately for him, today he was a wolf and the hunters in his town were well-known for killing and skinning wolves.

Jongseob dodged any rocks or trees in the way, trying to lose the hunters. 

He started to feel unnecessarily tired and uneasy.

“God damn it, why now?” 

He spots something in the distance, wings.

“An angel? Down here?” 

He didn’t have time to question it and before he knew it, he was running on two legs, trying to balance himself out.  
Jongseob made sure that the hunters were far enough behind that they didn’t see him grab the angel and hide. 

-

“Hello?” 

Soul groaned as he sat himself up against a tree.

He looked around himself realizing it was probably nothing but dense forest for miles. 

He felt tired and worn out.

“The Lowlands. That’s where I am.”

Soul questioned why he was down there and what he would do.

He wasn’t supposed to be there, it wasn’t the right place for angels. 

His family had told him stories about the Lowlands when he was younger, telling him about the millions of dangerous beings that walked the lands. 

Beasts that would tear off the wings of angels and leave the angels for the wild animals that were ready to feed. 

Soul was nothing but terrified after remembering the tales. 

He tried to fly, away from the situation at hand, but he couldn’t. 

“Come on, WORK.” 

After 4 tries, and 2 bad falls, he gave up.

Tears started streaming down his face in frustration and he fell back down against the tree, wrapping his wings around himself.

“This is fate, isn’t it?”, he asked himself, thinking about a certain phrase his mother used to say to him. 

“Everything happens for a reason Soul. Don’t question it.”

He calmed himself down, taking deep breaths for the next two minutes or so. 

“Okay Soul,” he said to himself, “let’s come up with a plan.” 

Just as he started to think of some sort of way to get back home, he heard faint and fast rustling through the green. 

Rushing straight towards him. 

He wants to run, but his body’s paralyzed with fear.

The rustling draws closer and closer but right as he’s about to let out a bloodcurdling shriek, he sees a blur of lavender, a hand covers his mouth and he’s pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit shorter, sorry about that :')


	3. Chapter 3

“Intak?” 

Theo had asked if he could leave the ball early, claiming he wasn’t feeling well. 

Fortunately for him, his parents were too busy to decline. 

He looked around his room for Intak when he noticed his brushes, wardrobe, and makeup had been tampered with.

“He really just-” 

Theo stopped himself when he heard shuffling coming from his dressing area. 

“Intak, what are you doing?”

He opened the curtains to see Intak looking at himself in the full-length mirror.

“Oh, sorry,” Intak started picking up the clothes he originally came in from off the floor, “I just didn’t think you’d mind, but then again you are the prince, and these clothes are probably really expensive and really hard to find and-”

“Intak, woah.” He took hold of Intak’s shoulders trying to calm him down.

“It’s alright, I didn’t need those anyway. They look good on you.” 

Theo smiled at the other who was shyly looking down at his new outfit.

“Now,” Theo cleared his throat and backed up from Intak, “we have to find a way to get you out of here.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just get out the way I came in.”

“And how exactly did you do that?”

“The front gate. Your guards aren’t exactly the best at their jobs you know.”

“We don’t have guards at the front gate.”

“Well, you should invest in some. People could break into the castle, Your Fragile Majesty.”

Theo whacked Intak as he fell onto Theo’s bed laughing. 

He laughed along and started thinking about how this was the first time he had ever felt happy talking to someone else.

He smiled at the thought and looked at Intak who was almost in tears over the dumb nickname. 

“Intak.”

Intak’s expression went serious, “Hm?”

“Could I come with you? You know, back to wherever you’re from.”

Intak looked up to Theo slightly shocked that he had asked. 

“May I ask why? You come from a pretty rich family Prince Taeyang I don’t get why you’d want to run from it.”

“Theo. It’s Theo.”

“Sorry?”

“Call me Theo. Drop the whole Prince tag.”

“Oh, well alright then. Theo, why do you want to come with me? I literally just broke into your home, tried to rob you, and now you want to run away with me?’

“I want to feel the rush of excitement that you get when you travel somewhere new. I’ve only ever been to the lousy prep school 3 miles from here other than here. I can’t take it here anymore.”

Intak stared at Theo with a look of both worry and amusement.

“Alright. But if you’re coming with me, you might want to pack some things, but pack light.”

Theo smiles and nods. 

He grabs his satchel, previously used for schoolwork, and dumps everything out to make room for some clothes and other necessities. 

Intak laid himself down on Theo’s bed and looked up at the golden detailing on the ceiling and the crystals from a small chandelier. 

“So,” Theo started rummaging through his wardrobe to find some clothes that were easy to pack, “why’d you come here in the first place? Was it some sort of mission or something like that?”

“Yes, actually.” 

“Hm, sounds interesting. Tell me more.”

“Well, I come from a family of pirates if you must know. Thievery is what we were known for back home, but it got to a point where almost everyone on the island wanted us dead, so we left.”

Theo was intrigued, so he sat at his desk and listened.

“When we were sailing, my father told us we would be docking soon and the first thing he tells me is that he wants me to find a certain castle and with my luck,” he gestured around himself, “I found it.”

“I was told to bring back whatever I could before sun-down and if I didn’t make it back to the ship, they’d leave without me.”

“So, let me get this straight, your father tells you to rob us and bring back whatever you could, or he’d abandon you?”

“Basically, yes.”

“You’re lucky it’s only 1. You’ve got a few hours.”

“I’m sure your family would just love you bringing back a broken vase and the literal prince.”

Intak laughs at Theo’s words and sits up on the comfy bed. 

“This was nice. You’re really nice. I think we can be friends.” 

Intak gets up and puts his arm out in front of Theo. 

“C’mon, let’s go before that meeting thing is done, it’ll be easier to stay hidden with less people outside.”

Theo nodded his head and took Intak’s hand, just to be forcefully yanked out of the bedroom. 

“Ow! You’re going really goddamn fast you know.” Theo said between breaths as they ran through the corridors.

They continued to run, ducking under windows and trying to keep quiet, but move as fast as they could. 

“There’s the gates, we just have to make it past there.” Intak whispered to Theo, who was crouched down beside him. 

Theo nodded and peered out through a crack in the wall, slightly grinning at the fact he’d be free in just a few minutes. 

“To freedom.” 

And with that, they ran towards the golden gates that lead to the outside world.


End file.
